Many negative stereotypes about older adults exist in our culture. One of the most pervasive relates to the belief that old age is characterized by traits such as incompetence, slowing, and forgetfulness, and that these traits are inevitable aspects of the aging process. Whereas there is considerable scientific evidence that demonstrates declining cognitive skills, there is emerging evidence that suggests a less pessimistic view of aging. For example, the effects of aging on memory are not universal, in that there are certain types of memory skills that exhibit minimal change with aging. Second, there is also emerging evidence that the degree to which age differences in memory are observed is influenced by situational factors that affect older adults' motivations and engagement in the task. Finally, and the focus of the proposed research, research also suggests that our negative stereotypes of aging may negatively affect performance independently of any inevitable effects of aging on performance. The research proposed herein will more thoroughly examine this possibility using the stereotype threat framework. Stereotype threat is thought to occur when members of a stereotyped group (e.g., older adults) are put into a position of potentially confirming the stereotype (e.g., being tested for memory). In such a situation, it is assumed that the individual's anxiety and evaluation apprehension is heightened, which in turn negatively affects their performance. Six separate studies are proposed to examine the situations that might induce stereotype threat in older adults as well as the factors that underlie its influence. Such research is important in terms of helping us to understand (a) the factors associated with age differences in memory performance, (b) the extent to which the validity of aging-related ability assessments might be affected by the operation of stereotype threat, and (c) the potential impact of stereotype threat on the performance of older adults in everyday situations in which they might be stereotyped (e.g., work settings).